Zeke Rage
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Rage-cage gets ahold of the Quests and you know troubles bound to happen THEN.


Venus pulled at the cuffs from behind her back. 'Damn, if only I had a bobby pin or a wire of some sort...' She contemplated, looking across the vast silo. No doubt Race was thinking the same thing, Darren probably thought something more along the lines of plastic explosives... and Jessie and the others a key.  
  
'This cell is getting cramped... I'm getting us out of here.' She thought. "Guard... Yeah, you goony, the one in the purple dress, OH it's a cloak, how smashing. Anyways, we need to talk, see Jessie and I over here, we need to use the little-NOT-Psychotic Girls room... AKA the potty." Venus said brimmed with sarcasm.  
  
The thug twitched, his gun raised and vein bulged. "Why I odda... you little... YEAH sure I'll show you the little girlies room and an EARLY GRAVE might I add." He swore, his ash-black hair flinging around his face. 'Oops did I say the loud parts soft and the soft parts loud again? Eh, oh well.' He unlocked the door and pulled them both out with sadistic force, kicking out his foot and sending Venus flying in the air.  
  
Venus giggled as she jumped over his foot and landing with just enough balance to pull off a perfect Olympic ice skater poise. She smirked, holding the handcuff key in her left hand tentatively. "That was fun. But I asked for the bathroom not dance lessons grunt."  
  
She began unlocking her cuffs; Jessie heard the soft muffled clicks. 'What the? How the HELL did she get the key... that little pick-pocket!' Jessie groaned. "Guard, I need to use the bath-ROOM." Jessie said in her most annoying voice she could muster.  
  
'Perfect Jess, distract him long enough for me to slip out of these... and slip YOU the key...' Venus began to pace towards the door. "Is THIS the room?"  
  
"No silly girl..."  
  
"Is it THIS one...?" Venus said opening the door a crack from behind.  
  
"NO! I mean, no, THIS is the room." He said, pointing to the next door over.  
  
Venus and Jessie both enter. Venus 'tripped' catching the lip of the door and landing straight into Jessie's chest, then as Jessie turned, fell to the floor her hands moving quicker than gravity and the eye as Jessie grabbed the key and Venus received a sore bottom. She pulled her knees to her hips and leaned over them with her abdominal, thrusting herself upward in mere seconds. Jessie tucked the key into her hind pocket.  
  
"Ow that hurt!" Venus mocked. She entered the bathroom and entered a stall. The guard smirked. Venus followed in suit. "Jess, you wait there, I'll be just a minute." She said in a cool and confident voice. She turned to the guard, lowering her voice so only he could hear, "So, are you going to untie me, so I can use the bathroom?"  
  
"Now, I couldn't do that... it would be against policy."  
  
Venus smirked. "Good. Because, I'd HATE for you to break policy," Venus jumped up her feet in the air and hands grabbing onto the top of stall walls, she sent her feet hurtling into the stunned man's face and neck, "I'd rather break your FACE!" He dropped back, gurgling. 'His windpipe's broken, cest la vi.'  
  
She walked to the sink and washed her face, the body growing cold, lifeless. She turned to the hand towels and laid one over his face. 'It's not like I could have helped you anyways, you know. And you chose this life, this life of destruction so maybe some just are destroyed sooner than others in the Book of Rage?' Venus returned to the door, locking it.  
  
"Jessie, I'm going after Rage. Try to get the others out of here..."  
  
"You can't! VENUS! You're unarmed!" Jessie quieted herself and looked around flustered, "Venus, let me go with you, he might think I'm Carla."  
  
"Exactly, I can't risk it. He might think you're Jessie and then I have two unarmed people one who doesn't really know how to fight, uh no offense, and my back-up is STILL locked up. Meet back up with me once you get them out if you must, back up." She smiled.  
  
Jessie smirked, "You look like your brother doing that." She said warmly, thinking of Jonny's lop-sided grin.  
  
"Wow, I look like a cute Indian Prince? WOO-HOO! Oh, I suppose you meant Jonny, eh I can still pick up chicks with that I *guess*." Venus joked. Jessie tried her best not to laugh.  
  
Venus leaned against the door, cracking it slightly, "Now go, quietly..." Venus slid in through the door as it rocked silently shut she was gone.  
  
Jessie crept back to the cell, unlocking it with the keys in her pocket. She started unlocking Alex and Ian first. "Venus went after Ezekiel!"  
  
Darren's eye narrowed. "Stop talking and undo these damn things!" Darren said he'd been trying to unhinge his thumb for the past hour.  
  
Jessie turned the key; his cuffs fell to the ground, the steel-on-steel making a heavy clatter as the bombardment of sound filled the silo, echoes trailing the room. "Now for you, Jonny..." Jessie said, looking down at her unconscious friend.  
  
"Get Race and Hadji first. Then Dr. Quest... THEN the boy. He's no good unconscious." Darren added sharply, meanwhile he was fastening bars together to create a blunt and crude weapon, of some sort.  
  
Jessie glared at him. Jonny "uhned." His head was seeping wet with blood coming from his brow. Benton had managed to get Jonny onto his lap somehow, tilting him upward, slowing the bleeding in effect. Jonny's restraints fell into the gap between Benton's legs.  
  
Jessie went behind Benton and twisted the key. As the first hand came undone he already reached for Jonny, checking his pulse and eyes for dilation, he stared at Darren coldly, "You son of a BITCH that's my SON you're talking about!"  
  
"Oh really, and here I thought it was a three horned orangutan." Darren mocked. Jessie quickly unfastened her father's restrained, Race checked Darren against the wall.  
  
"Asshole!" Race swore he released him, practically throwing him to the ground.  
  
"Oof!" Darren let out a huff of air. "You done? Good. He. Is. Unconscious. Benton and he aren't going anywhere ANYWAYS, here's a bat, keep this in case any guards come to defend yourselves, okay dummy?" Darren aggravated, tossing a bat next to Benton, landing it perfectly to his side.  
  
He crossed his eyes, "And how do you plan on defending YOURself?" Benton muttered through grit teeth with a bitter tone, "By mugging the first seven or so people you see for fitting cult-of-rage cloaks?"  
  
"Well it is fashionable, but no. I was just going to take them all down one by one, grab a gun and then just shoot someone stupid and inspire fear in the hearts of my enemies."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Venus stood in the corner, painted in the shadows. 'I can't believe it, Ezekiel Rage is RIGHT here... of course the controls to the doors and the roof are too... but how do I...'  
  
"Oh HONORED Rage! Missile 32787002-B03281-XXKS0013 is ready for launch!"  
  
"Excellent Brother Fredrick. Soon the time will be upon us, and the wicked will set aflame upon themselves, thus consuming their world and hastening their own destruction, so sayeth the Book of Rage!"  
  
'"The thing about Zeke, honey, that you have to remember..."' Venus remembered from years ago suddenly, flooding her mind, '"is that his wife Abby and daughter Carla, she's your age, don't know what we do or what your dad does for a living... to them he sells software... now he's here to talk about work afterwards so make sure you entertain them... and let's not have a repeat of the rice-krispie incident." Oh no, not the dreaded social worker and you trying to cook incident... I bailed you out and then you exploded the marshmallows onto my hair and clothes!' Venus recalled, a cold chill running across her face plainly.  
  
'Abby, that's IT!' "Ezekiel..." Venus said, stepping from the shadows. "Ezekiel, it's Abby... are you in here? Carla said you were working on something, I don't want to interrupt..."  
  
His face dropped. "Abby... ABBY? It can't be..." He whispered, 'her voice, it's so familiar, her words... she almost smells like lilacs.'  
  
'Okay Venus think, what else did she say when she was there... 7 years ago...' She could feel herself form sweat drops like in the mangas she often read.  
  
"Oh Ezekiel, you are here! Good! I was beginning to worry about where I'd find you. Dear, I need to talk with you," Venus stepped forward, her fingers crossed, hoping this would somehow work. After a moment of awkward silence...  
  
".Well?"  
  
".Ezekiel, why are you doing this? This work... I know I'm not supposed to know, but I found out from someone, you're a spy."  
  
Ezekiel felt a twinge of panic. "But... you knew... before you died."  
  
"Ezekiel? I, I'm not dead."  
  
"Before you and munchkin... 'Daddy's a spy' ...Abby, my work now to avenge you."  
  
"We're not dead... You've seen her, frequently, she's the one who told me." Venus looked down, 'If I don't get an Oscar for this I swear I'll...' "You and your secretive friends, and weapons in the Arctic, oh god, you're not a spy are you... you're a terrorist?" She made herself look shocked. 'And an Emmy.'  
  
"Abby... for you... The Book of Rage..." He dropped the remote, "How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"We survived Panama Ezekiel... and losing you or so I thought. By stopping this, THIS organization, send these people away, onto the roof and open the doors, we can be together." Her eyes were blocked by shadow, head tilted down. 'You, you hit Jonny... when he saw what you were doing you deserve no pity if you would make suffer the world for your pains.'  
  
**Twenty minutes ago, Jonny laid in the snow, investigating the silo, a shadow crept silently from behind him, without making a crumple in his wake to warn him. He lifted the thick of his book, turning the binding out, the shadow of his arms finally falling over Jonny's vision; he turned only in time to see his doom. THWAP!  
  
Jonny's body left a drag trail, the blood from his head wound melding into the snow underneath, making a vampire's snow cone.**  
  
She slid her arms around him, "It'll be alright Zeke, just make them go away. And it'll be you and me... and the baby for always."  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jessie enter the room, Darren and Race still fighting in the back with Alex and Ian helping. Hadji stalked beside her in ninja stealth.  
  
"They are gone."  
  
The cult dispersed to the authorities awaiting on the roof, unbeknownst to them, of course.  
  
Zeke lowered his lips to hers Abby closed her eyes, Venus clenched her eyes, her hands pin straight at her side, her wrists forming 90 degree angles from her forearms. 'Respond or he'll think something's up.' She slid her arms around his neck and twirled her fingers around his hair. 'And this is going to my mother... and my cat... and THIS award is dedicated to...' Venus toyed, feeling appalled.  
  
They broke the kiss at the same time, Venus smiled, "Oh Ezekiel, I know you only meant to do us well... but we don't want this from you!" She whispered.  
  
"I... I know that now, I'm sorry." He said, dropping the book to the ground. She slid her arm around him, another tucked behind her back, he moved his arms around her back. She grazed her arm around his, following it to her back, she slapped the cuff onto his left wrist then twisted it back and slammed it onto his right, twirling her in a complete circle, right back facing him.  
  
"Heh..." She laughed coyly. She hopped back. "By the way Zeke, it was nice talking to you again, but the name's Venus, not Abby, but from what I've heard you're pretty bad with names, so I forgive you."  
  
Venus jumped back an extra step as the anger flared in his eyes, it washed into sorrow and pity.  
  
Venus wiped her mouth four times, "Yuck! Ttu!" She spat, Hadji laughed. "Mention a word to anyone and you are found dead in a shallow ditch outside of Cancun."  
  
"So how does Zeke kiss?!??!!" Jessie asked callously.  
  
"AGH! TWO of you... I was saving your asses! Where the hell was MY back up??? One word to anyone male and cute and you will never live down the 'I'm a Barbie Girl' Incident capeesh?"  
  
Jessie gulped nervously.  
  
"Anyways, time to let in the cavalry... and the marines, now that dad's up... speaking of which, how's Jonny??"  
  
~End. 


End file.
